


Games

by DeansP1e



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Don't worry, M/M, Other, arguing in chap. 4, but it gets resolved, chap. 1 is hurt/comfort, chap. 2 is lazy, he gets found, jumping from one trash can to the next, robbie runs away in chap. 5, seriously why do I do this to myself, the kids are 2 years older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: basically stephanie, sportacus and robbie all live together in a big house, right smack dab in the middle of lazytown. this is kinda a snapshot of life with these three, but not. you'll have to read to understand.





	1. Grocery Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey Butter Toast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645608) by [SparkKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkKisses/pseuds/SparkKisses). 
  * Inspired by [Marionettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939065) by [jaybbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybbird/pseuds/jaybbird), [piranhapunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piranhapunk/pseuds/piranhapunk). 



> it's been too long since i've written something, so i'm a bit rusty.

"No. No way."

Robbie Rotten, the laziest person in LazyTown, absolutely despised going to the grocery store. He wasn't going to back down from a pixie and an elf. He wasn't going to go, and that was final.

"Please," Stephanie said, flashing those puppy dog eyes of hers, "it'll be fun."

"Come on, Robbie. We can get you cake." Robbie saw how much effort it took Sportacus to say that on top of not cringing out of distaste.

He sighed, that type of sigh that meant you give up. "Fine, I'll go. But you better not make me do anything other than walking."

They both nodded, with those stupid smiles of theirs. Robbie knew there was no backing out now.

\------

One thing he hated about the store was how  _absolutely noisy_ it was. Another thing were the cashiers. It's not his fault that they were incompetent. Call him grouchy or whatever, but he absolutely  _hated_ those looks of stupidity. Oh, it seemed like someone was pulling at his clothing. Really, he could understand why Stephanie wanted him to go to the store. He knew he needed fresh air, he was just too tired to move.

"Come on, Robbie. Sportacus is ready to check out," the pixie said, a little smile on her face.

He looked down at the items in his hand. A bag of apples was in it, and looking as that smile grew into a smirk, he stammered. "I-it's not what it looks like! I-i was just holding these for Sportaflop."

"Right." Her face was just bursting with joy at the sight of Robbie with apples, and sass.

He put a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Do not tell Sportacus about this."

She nodded, making it look like she was zipping up her lips. He had a toothy smile on his face. Standing up, he walked to the check-out area, going into the aisle next to Sportacus.

\------

A little while later, Robbie came out of his secret lair, having gone to it to "check up on things". But he had actually made sugar apples. Not for Sportacus, no no. It was for Robbie himself, the handsome devil. He brought himself out of his musings, walking to the biggest house in LazyTown by far. It was a miracle back then to him that Stephanie and company decided to actually build a house for him. Now, it seemed like it was destined to happen. He stepped through the front door, breathing in the scent of the house. Mmm, minty!

"Hi, Robbie!" Sportacus exclaimed, doing sit ups on the floor, stopping while up. "Why do you have apples, Robbie? Have you decided to turn over a new leaf?"

The mentioned man shook his head. "They're not apples. They're sugar apples! You know, the ones I tricked you with?"

Sportacus grinned in remembrance, nodding slowly. "Even though I had sugar meltdowns, I was having a great time!"

...Aaaand there goes that stupid grin again. "You...-you were?"

"Yes! Everyone else was, too. And I'm sure you were having fun as well, Robbie."

Fun? Him? He scoffed in disbelief. "Me? Having fun? Ha! That's rich," he said, "I would never have fun!"

Sportacus just simply gave a short laugh.

Wanting to change the subject, Robbie asked, "Where's the little pixie?"

"Oh! She's outside playing," the elf said, giving a smile.

He hummed in acknowledgement. In the past, he would've put on a disguise in an attempt to stop those br- kids. Now, he encouraged the pixie to go outside and play, much like Sportaflop.

"Now, if you don't mind, Robbie, I'm going to continue exercising."

This brought him out of his reverie, watching as the man turned onto his stomach, doing some push-ups. Robbie grumbled, turning the other way and into their shared room. Granted, they each had their own bed, but most of the time, Robbie's bed wasn't used. His insomnia prevented him from going to sleep, but when he did go to sleep, he often had nightmares. Due to this, he usually crawled into Sporty's bed. He set the sugar apples down on his unused bed, the gears in his brain working. He was thinking about how often he went into Sportacus' bed.  _Too often._ This made his scowl turn into a groan of frustration as he knelt down and gripped his hair.

\------

Sportacus laughed as he caught an apple in mid-air. His crystal interrupted his snack, making him drop it.

"Someone's in trouble," he exclaimed, confused. This was the first time his crystal beeped in a long time. Why now? He started going to his and Robbie's shared room, having a hunch. His hunch was confirmed when he saw Robbie kneeling and gripping his hair.

\------

"Robbie?"

The elf's soothing voice broke through his self-hate, all thoughts except one leaving.  _Why is he here?_

"Why are you here?" he asked, venom dripping in his voice. He was his old self again, hating everyone and himself.

"I just came to see what's wrong," the sporty elf explained, walking over to Robbie and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's alright!" He snapped at Sportaflop, his tone pissed. He brushed the offending hand off his shoulder.

\------

Sportacus flinched back. This wasn't the Robbie he knew now. It seemed like he was going back into his old self again. Trying again to comfort the poor man, he knelt down, hugging him. He felt the other tense up, a broken wail coming from Robbie.

"Shh...shh, it's alright. I'm here. Sportacus is here." He whispered that he's here in Robbie's ear repeatedly. After a while, he felt the other relax, his shoulders going down. Rough snores emitted from Robbie, so he picked him up bridal-style, setting him down carefully on his bed. He crawled into it, moving to spoon Robbie. The warmness of him and generally calm feelings all around made him fall asleep.


	2. First Day of Summer. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is set a couple months after the first chapter, so, like, june.

Robbie groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He didn't want to know what the time was, but he looked over anyway. _12_ _:21 pm._ He growled in frustration, missing Sporty's warmth.

It was the 7th of June, still scientifically spring, but treated as summer nonetheless. He was informed yesterday that everyone would be going to the beach, and that he could come if he wanted to.

Of course, he, at first, said 'no' to the thought of staying out into the sun all day. But now? He just wanted to cuddle with his goof of a boyfriend.

He sighed, a mixture of longing and tiredness. Slowly, meticulously, Robbie got up and dressed for the beach. He went into the kitchen, pouring some coffee in a mug before just drinking out of the pot. Setting the pot back where it came from and drinking the entire mug in one gulp, he walked outside and headed to the beach.

\------

Some time later, Robbie got to the beach, spotting Sportaloon in the water. He shook his head, finding Pinkie and plopping down next to her.

"Hey, Robbie!" the pixie exclaimed, hugging the tall man. Chuckling, Robbie hugged back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Noticing Sporty making a 'come hither' motion, he pulled away, walking to Sporty in the water.

"What?" he asked to the blue elf. 

"I'm just glad you came!" Sporty beamed, laughing a small bit. Robbie's heart did flutters at that wide smile, the sweet sound of that laugh, those muscles...

A hand interrupted his musing, the man himself shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. 

"Is something the matter?" The blue elf's face turned into one of concern.

"Nothing!" Robbie stalked away, plopping down next to Stephanie again.

Speaking of, the pixie had a smirk on her face. Noticing this, Robbie cried out, "Don't you dare!"

"Ah, why not?" The pixie pouted. "I'm not allowed to make fun of you every once in a while?"

He sighed, explaining that making fun of a person's fantasies is rude. Stephanie nodded as Sporty came up to them. He looked up to the elf, immediately pulling him down into a warm embrace. Tentatively, the elf hugged back, confused to what was happening.

"You know, Sportaloon, I was missing your warmth when I woke up this morning. Afternoon, whatever," he whispered into the elf's earlobe. The elf shivered.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, Robbie. I'm going to relax with you," the elf whispered back, kissing Robbie's cheek.

Sportacus pulled away, laying down next to Robbie. In response, Robbie cuddled up to the sports nut. Stephanie giggled before running off to play with the other kids.

Robbie mouthed something against Sporty's neck, to which the elf smiled.

"What was that?" he asked innocently.

Robbie grumbled, saying it out loud this time. "I love you."

Sportacus leaned in for a kiss, saying it back while kissing Robbie.

\------

Later, the trio were back at their house, the air conditioners running on high. Robbie got sunburned, so Sportacus was rubbing aloe vera on the parts where he was burned. Stephanie was in front of an air conditioner, while also waving a paper fan. Due to Sportacus basically massaging him, Robbie fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: summer technically starts somewhere around june 20th.  
> also this is the music that got me through it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sruEnQ9HkU


	3. Breaking News

Sorry! Not an actual chapter, but I need to let you guys know something. Since tomorrow is Christmas and it's the holidays, I've decided to not make any more chapters until 2017. I plan to write the next chapter on 1-7-17, so look forward to that.

Sincerely,  
DeansP1e.


	4. The Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Sportacus discuss health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, I didn't get sleep before the day I was supposed to post.

"But I'm telling you that you need to eat _something_ healthy!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Guys, come on. Stop fighting please."

Here they were. Fighting,  _again_.

Robbie and Sportacus had started fighting after Sportacus had tried, emphasis on tried, to lace Robbie's cake with apples. Not one, not two, but three  _whole_ apples. Of course Robbie, who can tell if something healthy is nearby, found out about it and yelled at Sportacus. Stephanie, who was seated next to Robbie, flinched and covered her ears. One thing led to another, and here they were.

Stephanie had enough.

"Guys! Stop for a second!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs, tears welling up in her eyes.

Both of them looked toward her and she was pretty sure Robbie muttered a swear word.

"Stephanie, are you okay?" Sportacus' face was full of concern, and when she looked at Robbie, she saw a similar look on his face as well.

"I just  _hate_ it when you two fight." Stephanie felt tears roll down her cheeks. She also felt strong arms wrap around her, and a calloused hand stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry, my little pixie. It won't happen again." Robbie's voice was apologetic and full of regret. She felt rather than heard Sportacus apologize, as his head was on her shoulder.

"Let's just eat in peace,  _please_?" Sportacus nodded, returning to his seat. She grabbed Robbie's wrist, moving his hand from her hair to the table. Quickly, before Robbie moved it, she grabbed his hand.

Robbie squeezed her hand in reassurance, going back to eating.

The rest of the dinner was filled with silence.

\------

Sportacus approached Robbie the next day. "We need to talk."

It wasn't in his normal tone, which meant Robbie was in trouble.

"Talk about  _what_ , exactly?"

"We need to talk about us fighting. I was talking to Stephanie earlier, and she said that us fighting stresses her out."

"Well, you stress me out with your flippity-floppity all day long."

"I toned that down."

"Whatever."

Robbie turned around, continuing on toward the shop. A strong hand grabbed his arm, turning him back around. For a second, he saw yellow and brown, before his eyes focused onto blue.

"Robbie, you can't just run away from your problems."

"I'm not running away. We need groceries."

"Later. Right now, talk."

"Fine. I hate everything healthy."

"And I want you to live longer."

"I don't care about living longer."

"Well, I do."

Robbie scowled, clearly angry at Sportaflop. He glared at him.

Sportacus, in response, only raised a brow.

"At least eat an apple once a week," Sporty suggested.

Robbie sighed. " _Fine_. But if I have to eat an apple once a week, you have to eat something unhealthy with me."

"That's fair." Sportacutie grinned.  ** _Did I just see his teeth glimmer?_**

Robbie harrumphed, turning around and continuing on his way toward the shop.

\------

On Friday, Robbie found himself in the uncompromising position of holding an apple in his hand, a look of disgust on his face.

"Come on, Robbie! If I can eat fried chicken, you can eat an apple! I know you can do it." That was useless encouragement, but Robbie felt better about it.

Slowly, he brought the offending item near his mouth, taking a bite. It was surprisingly not bad, just like the carrots he ate when Sporty handed out those energy books.

"Is it good?" The elf asked carefully.

He shrugged in nonchalance, he had to keep his act up, after all.

"It's not the worst thing I've had in my life. But it's also not the best, so don't get your hopes up."

Sporty laughed, shaking his head with a smile. It was his smile whenever Robbie did something funny.

"Whatever you say, dear."

Robbie took another bite to hide his blush.

\------

For a few weeks, they had this rhythm. Robbie would eat an apple, and Sportacus kept to his promise of eating something unhealthy. Which, okay, he made the something unhealthy somehow more healthy than it should be.

But surprisingly, Robbie found himself eating more sports candy than he promised. And he was content with this, if not for the fact that the sports elf commented on it the other day. Robbie also found himself with more energy than he knew what to do with.

Currently, he was outside playing soccer with the kids, not getting tired for once.  _Where had his life go somehow so wrong, yet so right?_

He dodged the ball flying towards him with the new agility he had. "Whoa!" He chuckled.

He walked over to get the ball, seeing Sportacute watching him with a glint in his eye behind the short wall.

"Hey, Sporty. What're you doing here?" he asked, kissing the elf's cheek. 

"Came to watch you."

"...Creepy. I like that."

Sporty just laughed at that. He chuckled, returning to the kids.

He saw that Loud Girl had a smirk on her face. 

"What?"

"Nothing," she said slyly.

They returned to playing soccer, Robbie feeling that nothing could go wrong. He was happier than he's ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Sportacus actually put the apples in whole, not even cut. I feel like he would do that.  
> (And the swear word was shit.)  
> Also, like that reference towards Glanni Glaepur í Latabæ?


	5. Running From Your Problems Seems Like a Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie has a nightmare and runs.

Sporty came into his sight when he came into the living room at the butt crack of dawn. Currently, he was sitting in his orange recliner that they dragged out from his lair a few weeks ago.

"Robbie? What're you doing up at this hour?" Sportaloon asked, obviously confused.

"Uh, well, you see....Iii was working on something! Yes, that's it! I was working on something!" Robbie proclaimed, clearly confident in his lie.

Sportacus only gave him an exasperated look. In response, Robbie grinned nervously.

The incessant staring finally brought out the truth in him.

He sighed, "Fine. I couldn't sleep."

Sportacus closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Robbie, you have to tell me when this happens."

"Well, I thought you looked comfortable, so I didn't wake you up."

"...I'm going to make coffee." With that, the elf turned away to walk into the kitchen, the sound of coffee being made coming from there.

He wiped away some imaginary sweat from his forehead.

\------

_"Meow!"_

_"WOOF!"_

_Glanni screeched, curling up against a building and panting._

_He turned to the MayhemTown Gang, groaning._

_"Why on earth are you so late? Didn't I tell you to be on time?"_

_"What is this, man? You know that we smoke and can't get around very quickly. It takes time."_

_"And if we stay up late, we are always so grumpy in the morning."_

_"But what can we do for you?"_

_\------_

"-bie, Robbie! Wake up!"

He woke up from the cold reaches of sleep with a yelp. Sportacus was right in from of his face, clearly worried.

"What time is it?" Robbie asked in a gravelly tone.

"3:03 pm. You passed out."

"Really?" He was incredulous. How could he have missed a day?

"Yep!" Sporty did his infamous superhero pose, with his hands on his hips.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? It's not like I care...."

The elf's face turned into one of concern. "But, Robbie? You should care. Getting a good night's rest helps to comba-"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone." With that, he stood up and walked out the front door.

\------

Sportacus was confused, to say the least.  _What made Robbie act like that?_

He was determined to find out, so he headed in the direction Robbie went.

\------

He was running. This he knew. What he didn't know, however, where he was going. He'd passed the kids' tree house a while ago, so he surely was in the fields by now.  _ **Stupid! You idiot!**_

This is why he can't have nice things. He messes them up somewhere along the line.

Just like when he poisoned the whole town, accidentally killing them in the process.

\------

_"This Íþróttaálfurinn has ruined everything for me! I was going to make so much money from my canned food, and he's ruined that! Ugh! But I always have more schemes, oh yes. I am going to poison everybody in town. Yes! Quiver in fear, filthy flowers! I am going to poison all of the vegetables and all of the fruit, so that everyone will become sick to their stomachs! And then, they will be forced to buy a special food powder from me, which I am going to produce and make a lot of money from. Hahaha! _Íþróttaálfurinn, try and stop me now!_ "_

_Glanni sobbed as he thought back on it, kneeling in an empty street. He didn't mean to do it, he swore, hedidn'tmeantohedidN'TMEANTOHEDIDN'TMEANTO!_

_\------_

He stopped suddenly as he hit a tree face first. Crimson red flowed out of his nose as his eyes saw dust rising up from Jives' garden.

His eyes focused again, focusing onto a tree almost falling on him. It would've fallen on him if not for Sportacus, looking very much like an angel while blocking the sunlight. In an impressive feat of strength, Sporty picked the tree up, and threw it somewhere else.

"Are you alright, Robbie?"

Robbie only glared up at him, growling like he did when he was younger.

"You're not alright. Okay, I can work with that." Sportacus raised a finger, making a 'whoosh' sound with it. Robbie raised a brow.

Sportacus shook his head, holding his hand down for Robbie. He took it, hunching over when he stood up.

"We need to talk."

\------

He sighed when he finished his story. Somewhere along the line, the radio started playing, so he threw his boot at it. The radio crackled before halting its incessant noise.

"You understand now?" He questioned, tired eyes peering into Sporty's own.

The elf only nodded, a sad look on his face. His mustache was even drooping.

Robbie looked away, staring off into space with a dead look in his eyes. The static filled his brain as he closed his eyes, a whirlwind of noise.

\------

_Eight-year-old Glanni was mindlessly playing with his teddy when his pabbi came in._

_He had bruises on his face, a gash on his arm. Again. "Well, looks like we have to leave again, sonur."_

_"But why, pabbi?"_

_His pabbi chortled. "Because, Glanni, villains like us don't get mercy."_

_Sighing, he got up and went into his room. He grabbed his suitcase, always close by just in case, and got to packing._

_\------_

When he woke up the first time, it was 2:27 am.

The second time, it was 3:39 am.

The third time and it was when the sunrise was happening.

The fourth time was when he drank his coffee, energy filling him.

He really doesn't know why Sporty lets him stay. It's probably because he loves him.....Nah!

\------

For the next few days, Robbie was emotionally distant, only getting up from his chair for food and bathroom. To say Sportacus was concerned was an understatement. There were no words to explain the underlying concern he had for the other man.

\------

That night, neither of them slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "I Just Wanna Run" by The Downtown Fiction.  
> pabbi - dad  
> sonur - son  
> I'm pretty sure you know Íþróttaálfurinn.


End file.
